Vamped On Power
by ChillStoryBro
Summary: It is 15 years after Edward left Bella. She has completely changed as a person, and has been given the gift of all vampires. Complete Summary Inside. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Vamped On Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this, except Melissa and Luke. I also own this plot. So whatever…

ALRIGHT!! This is my first fan fiction, so I am unsure on some stuff. I ask any readers to help me out and in return, ill do the best I can.

Prologue

_5 months after Edward Left_

"That's it Bella! I've had enough! You're going home!" Charlie shouted at me as I was preparing our dinner. I dropped the knife I was holding and I walked over to Charlie, who was standing near the table. "Why, what did I do?" I asked him. I felt myself shut down once more; here was yet another person who didn't want me.

"That's the thing Bella, you don't do anything. Nothing! So pack your things, when I get back, we're going to the airport!" he said. Then he stormed out of the kitchen and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I heard the cruiser start up and pull off.

Silently crying, I ran up the stairs into my room. I went over to my closet and pulled my large black duffle bag out of it and started throwing clothes in it: underclothes, my black, white, and red long-sleeved shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of socks, a couple of T-shirts, and my 2 pairs of black, and grey converse. I knelt down and I pried aloes the floorboard by my bed, revealing the money I was given by my parents that I saved up, a total of 1000 dollars. I stood up and shoved it all in my pocket. I grabbed my bad, my keys, and my black jacket and left the house and walked to my truck and drove off.

I drove out of town, and then I pulled over. I banged my head against my steering wheel. Thinking to myself, I decided to myself that I'll go down to Los Angeles, a place where no vampires can live, unless they wanted to be revealed anyway. I started my truck and I continued on my way and turned towards the highway. As I was driving down the vacant highway, my truck suddenly jerked to a stop. I opened the door and stepped outside, I walked around the car, trying to see what caused the abrupt stop. Seeing nothing, I got back into the truck and shut the door. It was then that I noticed someone was seated in the passenger seat. It was….Victoria. "Goodnight Bella." She muttered, and with that I was knocked unconscious.

**A/N: **Alright, this is just a sample. I wanted your feedback. If I should continue this, tell me. I have already written some of this fan fiction, I just haven't uploaded it. If you guys think I should, tell me please.


	2. Victoria

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this plot.

Thank You to those who reviewed. I was ecstatic when I saw some reviews. I actually bounced up and down, while dancing and yelling "I got some reviews, you didn't!" to no one in particular.

**Chapter One: Victoria**

_Several Hours Later…_

I awoke in a small room, there were no windows and the door was metal, unlike the wooden walls that surrounded it. I got off the dirty, damp, and torn mattress which I was lying on. As soon as I stood up, the door swung open and Victoria walked in. When I gazed upon her, all I could think was damn. She was officially off her rocker.\

Her vibrant red hair was in knots, she was filthy, and to be honest, she smelled a bit off. As I looked at her face, her eyes gave off a slightly insane and deranged look. "Hello Isabella, looks like we're alone at last. And look, your beloved Edward isn't here." she sneered at me and she gave a small chuckle as she saw me wince when I heard Ed- his name. "Do you know why we're here?" she asked me with a teasing yet deranged tone as she began walked towards me. "You want to kill me, don't you?" I managed to say as I began to edge closer to the wall. "On the contrary. I won't kill you, well, at least not yet. First, I'll change you. When you're fully changed, I'll rip your limbs off slowly, then I'll let you converge back together. After that, Ill rip your limbs off again, but this time, I'll toss them into a fire, letting you watch and hear yourself scream in agony as they slowly burn before your eyes." she said is a matter-of-fact tone. Terrified, I ran towards the open door, only to have Victoria grab my arm and throw me into the wall on the other side of the room. I landed in a heap, sobbing in pain and in fear. Victoria walked over to me slowly, flaunting the fact that she could cause me immense pain. "I cant have you run away, now can I, Isabella?" she said to me, then she knelt over my body and bit me on my neck.

As my blood was being slowly drained out of my body, I began to feel lightheaded. Then suddenly I felt an intense heat, it was as if my body was in flames, burning me from the inside out. As the fire raged through me, I felt extremely cold, like ice was trying to extinguish the flames, but failing terribly. I felt heat and fire, ice and cold, it was painful to the extreme. I've never felt anything like this, it was pure agony.

In three days time, I felt the fire and the ice slowly leave my body, the only place it remained was in my dying heart, that was beating slower and slower by the second. Then I felt a sudden, strong burst of pain in my chest, so strong that I jerked upward and writhed in severe pain. As sudden as it came, it was gone. I felt every trace of pain leave me. I stood up and looked around. It was the same room but different too. Everything was more defined; I saw every termite in the wall, every ant on the ground, every speck of rust on the door. I heard a river flowing and I smelled the animals nearby.

Then I noticed Victoria wasn't in the room with me, but she had placed a large mirror against the wall. I walked, no, I glided over to the mirror and I instantly stepped back and gasped at what I saw.

My features were enhanced, I actually had curves in the right places, my cheek bones were sharpened a bit. My hair was now black for some reason and I had a blue streak in my hair on the right side. I continued to gaze at my body, I looked amazing, better than Rosalie even. Then, I got a good look at my eyes, my scarlet eyes. I knew they would be this color until all my human blood left my system, but I still gasped at the deep red color they were. I looked at my figure one last time, shaking my head in shock and happiness. That's when I remembered the situation I was in, damn it all. I sat back down on the mattress and I sat there to try to find a way to defeat Victoria. Nothing came to mind, so I guess I'll have to wing it and fight by instinct. Soon after I decided how I'll fight, the door swung open once again, and here Victoria comes, time to fight.


	3. The Unfinished Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this plot.

To TWIMOM: she will be somewhat of a vixen but not too much. You will see that later.

Also, the hair color has to do with her powers. This you will see later also. Thank you for reviewing, it lights my world when I see it.

**IMPORTANT!!!**

To All: She will have 3 Powers: One being a shield (of course) but this gift comes with a twist, the other you will find out later, and the last one will be the choice of the reader so review and tell me!!

**CHAPTER 2: Unfinished Battle**

_Soon after I decided how I'll fight, the door swung open once again, and here Victoria comes, time to fight._

Bella POV

Victoria sauntered as she walked into the house, giving a malicious smile the entire time. My guess is that she expected an easy win. I guess I'll have to wipe that smile right off her damn face.

"Ah, Bella, seems like you're ready to fight. After you lose, well, you won't die just yet. I think I'll find some newborns to torture you first, then I will, then you will die. "

"You see, Victoria," I twisted her name as I spoke it; "I don't plan on dying, not yet and not ever." As I said the last part, she crouched down and I mimicked her motion.

"We'll see, wont we. Isabella." She said, twisting my name mockingly, in response. Then she launched herself at me, I quickly darted to the right, nearly running myself through the wall, I wasn't used to this speed yet. She sped past where I used to be and spun around. I smiled at her sardonically; we started circling one another, though we were both in arms reach of each other. She struck out at me with her left arm, I leaned to the right and grabbed her wrist and yanked it forward. She flew past me yet again, but she was missing an arm. Looking in my hand, I saw her arm which was squirming in my grasp. Disgusted, I threw in the corner and I looked at Victoria once more and continue our deadly dance.

She looked at the area where her arm once was and snarled at me, then she launched at me again, hastily and a bit too forward. I kicked my leg out, hitting her on the shoulder and she was kicked threw the wall and broke a small tree in half. I looked around quickly and noticed we were in some forest. She stood up from under the tree and was shaking with anger; there was this fierce and psychotic glint in her eyes that made me pause for a second, then I continued.

She ran towards me and swung her fist and it hit me in the face, I was in the air and landed on the ground. I was dizzy and I couldn't stand up straight, when I was finally focused enough, I noticed that Victoria was above me, holding a lighter. I screamed, wishing I was anywhere but here, with any person whether it is vampire, or human. Then suddenly, I wasn't there anymore. Everything went dark, I think I was dead but I wasn't sure.

Then a white light came in from all around me, I heard several shouts and yells also:

"Evan!! What's happening?!"

"What's going on and who is that?!"

"Call the rest of the coven, we may need them! Something or someone is…materializing? In our home…"

"What the hell is going on…"

The light went our and when I looked around, I saw that I was surrounded by four vampires. "Don't be alarmed, my name is Bel- I mean Izzy, Izzy Strider and I am a friend."

**IMPORTANT!!!**

To All: She will have 3 Powers: One being a shield (of course) but this gift comes with a twist, the other you will find out later, and the last one will be the choice of the reader so review and tell me!!

Review Please!! If I get at least 4 reviews, I will be content and happy.

I dedicate this chapter to TWIMOM, 2KAZUMA, and K 'n' K Productions, my first reviewers.

Also, sorry about the short length of the chapters. When I get more into the story, like so into it, its like I breathe it, they will probably be longer.

Don't forget to review, I want at least 4 please. Thanks! XD


	4. The Coven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this plot.

FOR ONE OF BELLA'S POWERS, I NEED YOUR HELP!!! VOTE ON WHAT THE POWER SHOULD BE AND ILL PICK ONE OF THE POWERS SHE'LL HAVE FROM YOU READERS!!!

Hey, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

_The light went out and when I looked around, I saw that I was surrounded by four vampires. "Don't be alarmed, my name is Bel- I mean Izzy, Izzy Strider and I am a friend." _

**Chapter 3: The Coven**

****I looked around again I looked at the room. It was a rather large room. There was a large television on the wall to my right, and under that was a large shelf that probably had almost every video game known to man. Trailing along the wall around me was a long, black leather couch. Then, I looked at the coven. Luckily, they all had gold eyes, so they may be a bit nicer than the red eyed vampires.

"Who are you?!" Yelled out a vampire, I turned to look at him. He was about five foot seven and had wavy, brown hair that reached his shoulders and he looked like he was about 17 or 18; he was wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt. He had a piercing glare on his face accompanied with a scowl; behind him was a female vampire, probably his mate. She was about five foot three, and had long, flowing black hair and she looked about the same age as her mate; she was wearing a white shirt with a black miniskirt. She looked frightened and still looked as fierce as her mate.

"I told you already, my name is Izzy Strider and I'm a friend, not foe. Who are you all and do you have any idea where I am and how I arrived here?" I replied calmly. Seeing that I wasn't a threat, they all visibly relaxed. I looked at the first two vampires I saw, who were looking at each other, nodding occasionally and making gestures; they looked at me a couple of times, and looked back at one another.

The one on the right was guy and he looked like he was in his late twenties. He had tan skin and had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail, and wore what seemed to be a black Armani suit along with a red tie. The female vampire beside him was breathtaking. She had dirty blonde hair that was so long that it reached her waist. She looked like she was in her late twenties also. She wore a long blue shirt and a simple white shirt along with it. Even after I observing them, they were still "talking," I felt out of the loop, then I heard:

"Should we trust her?"

"I don't know, lets listen to her story."

"And if she isn't trustworthy?"

"We can't risk our safety, we'll kill her."

"Are You Sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

I felt the need to defend myself. I told them "Don't worry, I am trustworthy and I don't intend to harm your family, that is, if you don't intend to hurt me anyway." They looked at me in astonishment. "You can hear us?" the female asked me. "Well obviously." I replied, and then I leapt in the air and landed on the couch. The coven didn't even react in time; it seemed my speed was better than theirs. I chuckled internally at their wondering gaze at me.

The blonde haired male vampire looked at me with authority; I guess that he was head of this coven. "Hello Izzy. I'm Alexander Cross, this is my family. This lovely female beside me is Jade Cross. These two are Evan and Emma Taylor. We have another vampire in our coven but I suspect that he's hunting right now." As he said their names, they gave me a wary and curt nod. I waved to them in return.

"You asked where you are and Ill tell you. You are in actually in our England vacation home. We plan on staying here until the beginning of the school year, and then we'll return to America. " I nodded. "Hey, will you tell us about you?" Evan asked me. The rest of them nodded eagerly. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. "Alright, but this may take a bit of time so you may want to sit down." I took a minute to make my face as emotionless as possible as they sat on the floor around my feet.

Then I looked at them once more and began my story.

Alright, opinions please!! Constructive Criticism, just no flames. Anyway, REVIEW please!! If I get at least 4 or 5 reviews for this chapter, Ill post the next chapter as soon as my schedule allows me. Thank you and spread the word!

Thanks To TWIMOM and K 'n' K Productions again; it was the one who didn't sign anything at the bottom. Anyway, thanks 4 the review.

FOR ONE OF BELLA'S POWERS, I NEED YOUR HELP!!! VOTE ON WHAT THE POWER SHOULD BE AND ILL PICK ONE OF THE POWERS SHE'LL HAVE FROM YOU READERS!!!


	5. Important

Hey, if you read this fan fiction, I need you all to review to these questions.

What should Bella's third power be?

Should Bella get back with Edward? I already have a rough sketch of what is going to happen with that, but I need my reader's opinion.

(Thanks to casunny123 and TWIMOM to answering my question)

Also, I will try to make longer chapters. Ill do the best I can, and as much as I can. But because of the current happenings at school (exams coming up, last minute tests and quizzes, etc) it may take a bit. I have the next chapter done but should I expand it, or just post it already?

-Your Author-

~Day~


	6. Bella's Story

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own anything or anyone in this story except Lucas/Luke, Alex, Jade, Emma, and Evan. Oh, and the plot the rest goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

Alright, thanks for the reviews, on with the next chapter.

_I took a minute to make my face as emotionless as possible as they sat on the floor around my feet._

_Then I looked at them once more and began my story._

Chapter Four: Bella's Story

"This all started about seven months ago, when I was human. I lived in the small town of Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie. There were also other people who lived there, like a coven of vegetarian vampires, the Cullen's. There were seven vampires that were in the coven: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and…Edward."

I cringed when I said his name, remembering all of the Cullens brought both good memories and bad. At least it doesn't cause me as much pain as it usually does when I speak or even think of him, I guess my heart is slowly but steadily mending.

"The Cullens also had gifts. Jasper could influence emotions, Alice sees the future, but its subjective. Emmett has strength, Rosalie has her beauty, Carlisle has his compassion and Esme brought her love." I told them. "What about the other one? Edward?" asked Evan. "He has the ability to read minds. I am the only exception to his gift." They gasped in response.

"Anyway, the first time I met him was when I went to school for the first time in Forks. He had such a infuriated and shocked look on his face. I later found out that I was his singer, meaning my blood called to him like no other. We were able to get to know each other without him killing me. Then one thing led to another and we started dating. Soon after, another vampire came.

His name was James; he brought two others with him: Victoria and Laurent. We, well, the others were playing baseball when they came. At first the smaller coven thought I was a snack, but the Cullens made it clear that I was a friend, not food. When they defended me, James decided that he wanted me, merely for the fact I was being defended by a large, talented coven. He thought it was the perfect game, the ultimate challenge." I told them, keeping all emotion and feelings out of my voice.

They still looked at me with shock. After I paused to let the story set in for a moment, I continued.

"Alice, Jasper and I fled to Phoenix, Arizona to hide me while the rest stayed to hunt James and Victoria, Laurent left because he wished to avoid death. Somehow, James managed to get past them and lured me out into the open by telling me he had my mother. I was nearly killed and turned into a vampire if it wasn't for Edward and his family who came in at the last moment and killed James. Then, seeing that I was bitten by James, Edward sucked the venom out of my body before the venom was entirely in my blood system and reached my heart."

"After a week or so, I was back in Forks with my loving boyfriend and soul mate. I was too mesmerized by him to see that something was wrong. It was on my 18th birthday that it all began to fall down and crash miserably. " I stopped talking this time, not to let the story sit in but because this caused me pain emotionally and physically.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to compose myself. Then I heard Jade speak to me, "If you don't want to continue, it's alright, dear." "Its ok, I'm alright. I need to get this out; it'll help me get over it anyway."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I was in the Cullen household, opening the gifts I had gotten from them when I got a small paper cut. I didn't lose a lot of blood at all, but it was enough. In that instant, Jasper, who was the newest to the vegetarian diet, leapt at me. I almost got out unscathed, except for a few cuts and bruises. It was after this that I noticed the drift coming between Edward and me."

"It was the next weekend that it happened. One morning, Edward led me to the woods behind the house and told me the worst possible thing ever. He told me that he didn't want me, didn't need me and didn't love me."

"How could you believe that? He obviously cared you." asked Emma.

"Well, think of it this way, Emma. I have always known that I was never good enough for him and this just proved it. " I muttered to her, she gave me a sad, piteous smile in return.

"If you remember the small coven I spoke of earlier, you'd remember the female named Victoria. Well, she was James's mate. When she heard of his death, she went insane. She snatched me from my truck and knocked me unconscious. I awoke in a small, horrible room. Then she told me her plans of torture and death for me." I shuddered as I recalled that moment. "She changed me so I wouldn't die from the torture. She made a mistake though, she didn't expect me to fight back. I nearly died from the fight between us; she had a lighter in her hands and was prepared to burn me. Then I wished I was anywhere but there, with anyone but her, and now, here I am." I finished with a strong tone; it felt good to talk about it, instead of shutting it all up.

I stared at my hands, I was afraid to look up. I felt something hard hit me. I looked up and saw the entire coven hugging me. I smiled the first real smile that I've made in months.

Alexander looked at everyone else, and then at me, "Izzy, would you like to hear our story?" "Sure." "Shouldn't we wait for Lucas (his name is Lucas but is also called Luke)?" asked Jade.

"You're right. Izzy do you mind waiting until Monday to hear the story?"

"Its not a problem. I'll leave now, that way I can find a decent hotel for me to stay in." I said.

The coven was looked at me strangely. Then I heard Emma say in disbelief, "Do you honestly expect us to let you stay in a hotel? Are you crazy? You get to room here with us." The rest of them nodded earnestly. "Well, I don't have any clothes with me at all…" I said more to myself than them. "Nonsense! We'll go shopping tomorrow, right Jade? Right?!?" Emma practically shouted. Oh great, she's like another Alice.

"Alright, I'll stay here. After Monday, I'll leave. I hate to impose on you." I told them. Evan and Emma did a strange cheer and what looked like to be the rain dance while chanting, "She staying here! She's staying here!" I laughed as Alexander led me up the stair, down the hall, and into this large bedroom. It was amazing. The walls were a deep red, and the border of the wall was a swirling color of ocean blue and black. To the right was a bathroom and to the left was a closet. Right in the middle was a king sized bed with ocean blue sheets. Next to the closet were two deep red dressers. In front of the bed, on the wall, was a large flat plasma TV.

"Izzy, this is your room until you decide to leave." Alexander told me.  
"Thank you, Alexander."

"Its not a problem. And just call me Alex." He said as he turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!

I NEED 5 OR 6 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!!!

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY ON THE SITE, I JUST DIDNT ADD IT TO THE STORY. BUT IF I GET THE REVIEWS I WANT, I'll GIVE YOU THE CHAPTER


	7. Talking with Alex

_AN: Ok, I just wanted to upload this now, because my best friend stole my entire stash of candy if I didnt, so thank her. _

_Disclaimer:_ Well, i thought about it, and thought about it and I finally thought....why the heck do I not own twilight....

_He said as he turned around and left, shutting the door behind him._

Chapter 5: Talking With Alex

It was right then that a foul stench reached me; it was human blood and dirt. I just stopped breathing, that way I didn't have to inhale that disgusting aroma. I needed a hot shower, so I walked over to the bathroom and found a towel, a washcloth, and a bar of soap sitting on the counter. I shut the door and cut on the shower. Then I took off the dirty clothes and threw into the bin that was marked "Dirty Clothes." After that I took the wash clothe and soap and stepped into the shower. I felt all the grime, dirt and blood rinse of my body as I washed. I never knew a shower could feel so good.

I did a final rinse and I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I looked around and noticed that I didn't have any clothes. I peeked into my temporary room and saw that someone placed a bag on the bed. I quickly walked over to the bed and looked in the bag. Inside the bag were a note and some clothes.

The note read: Here is something you can wear until the morning. After you get dressed, meet Alex in his study, he would like to speak to you.

I looked into the bag again and saw a pair of blue skinny jeans, underclothes, and a white button up shirt. It was a nice look on me. I got dressed left my room. I sniffed the air, looking for Alex's scent.

It led me down the hall into a room that looked like a mini library. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of the room with an expensive Apple Laptop on it. Behind the desk sat Alex, typing away at something. Realizing that I was there, he shut the laptop and stood up to greet me.

"I hope your room was satisfactory."

"It was wonderful. What is it that you'd like to speak to me about?"

"Yes, I wish to go over your powers if you would like." I shrugged.

"Alright, I have several theories about them but I need to ask you a few questions first. May I?" I nodded, curious to whatg he was thinking.

"Was your hair color like that before your change?"

"No, it wasn't. It was brown."

"Ok, so there was not a streak of color there?"

"No, there wasn't."

"Interesting. Do me a favor. Picture yourself sitting in that chair over there." I did but nothing happened.

"Alright, now picture yourself there but I want you to want to be there." As soon as I did that, I was sitting in the chair.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily. "Good job Izzy. I think I have an idea what you are, but I am not sure. You are able to block mind reading techniques, so I think you are a shield./ I wonder how you'd fare against Jane… You can teleport. Do you have any other powers, Izzy?"

"Not that I know of."  
"Since you only have 2 powers, not 3, you have tossed out my theory. If you had 3 powers, you may have been the Shadow Vamp." I looked at him with confusion dancing in my mind. "What is that?"

"It is a special sort of vampire. It has 2 times the strength of a regular vampire and 3 times the speed. All of the old Shadow Vamps have had black hair with some color streak in it. You show most of the signs, but you are missing a third power. If you had 3 powers, you'd be the new Shadow Vamp."

"New? What happens to \any old Shadow Vamp?" I asked him.

"Whenever the Shadow Vamp is killed, another vampire that has the qualities to be a Shadow Vamp becomes the new one."\

"What qualities are they?"

"They need to be responsible, caring, and loving. They have to be able to be level-headed and need to be able to become as cold as ice, because if there are any serious threats to the vampire world, the Shadow Vamp has to do what it can to save it. Understand, Izzy?"

"Yeah, I get it now. If I ever became the Shadow Vamp, do you think I could do it?"

"I believe you could, I have faith in you." My eyes ventured toward the window and I blinked in surprise when I saw the sun. It was already Sunday; time flies when you're having fun.

Fun, it was a new word to me. Ever since the Cullens left, since Edward left, I've been empty. It's time for me to be happy again, and being here makes me happy. Realizing that it was possible for me to be happy again, I felt loads better. It's like a whole new me. That's it! There's going to be a whole new me. Isabella Swan is gone forever. Enough with the depressed, sad, and empty Bella.

Now, it's Izzy Strider. Watch out because here I come.

**AN: Well, I know that this is pretty dang short but this is just the "changing into Izzy" chapter. Next one is a "family time" like chapter.**

**I need 4 to 5 reviews.**


	8. Time With The Coven

Chapter Six: Time with the Coven

AN: I profusely apologize for waiting so long to update. I was on vacation and when I got back the computer crashed, then my mom's laptop's screen broke. I managed to get this up by hooking up my old monitor, from my first computer, to the laptop. And thanks for reviewing people, it made my day. THERE IS AN REALLY IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!!!

Disclaimer: I own the Cross coven, the plot, and my pair of Converse but that's about it.

Chapter Six: Time With The Coven

After I finished my conversation with Alex, I left his office and I followed the sound of the people, well the vampires, talking. As soon as I approached them, I was surprised when Evan and Emma tried to pounce on me from opposite sides. And in my surprised state, I phased on instinct and appeared beside Jade. Right after I "landed," Emma and Evan crashed into one another, making a loud crash. If I didn't see that myself, I'd think that the noise came from thunder.

Jade and I struggled not to laugh under their glare. Jumping up, Emma grabbed my arm and Jade's, led us into a small garage that only had two cars in it, a dull grey Toyota Corolla and a silver pickup truck, and shoved us into the backseat of the Corolla. By then Evan opened the garage door and we drove off.

"Emma? Jade? Why do you guys only have two cars, and why aren't they the usual flashy cars vampires usually get?"

"Well, we have all of our nice cars in America waiting for us, and our cars here aren't ostentatious because we rather attempt to blend in than stand out." Jade answered.

Soon after our short conversation, we pulled into a small mall called "Midnight Mall." I looked around and noticed the lack of humans, and became confused. Noticing my confused expression, Emma spoke to me, "The humans are at school or are at work. Even then, most humans wouldn't come here because of the clothes they sell here." "Clothes? What type do they sell?" I asked as we glided towards the mall. "Well, they are skinny jeans, leather jackets, combat boots, and such. But don't worry, you'll look good in them." I nodded in response to her answer.

Hours later, around 3pm, we finally left the mall. I bought 4 pairs of blue, black and white skinny jeans, 11 band T-Shirts, 9 plain black, blue, and red long sleeve shirts, 6 pairs of khaki cargo pants, and 4 pairs of Converse, and 3 pairs of combat boots. Luckily enough for me, the wardrobe Emma picked out for me was one I liked. It gave me a "Don't mess with me" edge. And with the blue streak there to intimidate the humans, hopefully, I wouldn't be bothered by them.

When we stepped out of the mall, there was the coven's truck beside the Corolla. Inside the truck sat Evan who was playing a PSP, I could hear him from over her shouting at the game, "Don't run there! Wrong way!" or "That's a Foul! Stupid ref…" When he heard us coming he leaptout of the car, and "jogged" over to get the bags.

"Izzy, why am I the only person who hasn't hung out with you yet?" whined Evan as he tossed the bags into the back seat of the Corolla. "That's not true! Lucas hasn't even seen her yet." Emma muttered. Evan ignored her and spoke to me again, "Will you hang out with me now?" He begged me. I pretended to look conflicted, "I don't know Evan…"

"Please, c'mon. I'm going to take you to Sleek Snake."

"The what?" I asked.

"It's his stupid skate hangout. It's like a store/skatey thingie." Said Emma.

"The term is skate park, Emma and it isn't stupid. It's awesome. "

""Well, whatever. We're going home, Izzy. See you when you get back." Said Emma. I turned to her to find her already in the car and zooming off. I turned back to Evan and said, "I guess it's just you and me. Lets go to this Snake place." He grinned in response and began talking to me as we got in the car and started to drive,

"We're going to have so much fun. Unlike the rest of the family, I am the sports guy. I skate, surf, snowboard, bike, and play a bit of basketball, football, soccer, and baseball. Hopefully, if you tag around we can hang. Right now we are gonna find you a decent board, then we'll head over to the house, I have a half pipe and a couple of ramps in the back yard." When he finished talking, we pulled in front of a decent sized metallic blue building and it had a sign that read "Sleek Skate: Skate Store and Park." Evan led me inside and called out, "Yo, Rio! You here? We got a firstie here, find her a board." Then a man who looked around his 20's walked out from the back room, he had flaming red hair that had a blue tinge to it. He wore a baggy white t-shirt and even baggier jeans. "This is Izzy. Izzy, this is Rio. Rio owns this joint, he is the one who is gonna find you a board. I'll be back, I'm going to head out back to skate while you get it." And with that, he left.

Rio walked over to me, and gave me a lookover. "I don't know how he manages to do it, but Evan is always with all hot chicks. Wanna try me?" I looked at him in shock, I look as if I was about 17 and he looked about 25 or 26, doesn't the word pedophilia mean anything to him? "I'm good, Rio. I just need my skateboard so we can get out of here." I told him. "Alright, alright. It was worth a shot. Alright, do you want an Element board?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, why don't you get this one, the Element Venom Logo." I looked at the board and it was amazing. It had a skull with a snake twisting around and in it. This type of logo would give me more of an edge, I loved it.

"I'll take it." As soon as I said that, Evan jogged in and went to pay for the board. When Evan brought out the money, Rio shook his head. "Nah, for this pretty lady right here, it's free." "Thanks Rio." I told him, then Evan said "yeah, thanks Rio. We owe you."

Rio looked at me then at Evan, "Well, if you owe me, next time bring me a pretty lady like the ones you have. That's all I ask." He chuckled, then went back out into the back room.

"Alright, Izzy. It's about 4 o'clock. Let's head home and skate."

It took us about 15 minutes and we were back at the house, as soon as I got out the car, I was lead outdoors to this mini skatepark. It had 3 ramps, 2 quarter pipes, a half pipe and a small bowl. It was amazing. Around 7, I could do ollies, kick flips, manuals, handstands, lip tricks and grind. Once I got the hang of it, I became addicted. It was around 10 when Evan and I finally went back into the house. Evan became like a brother figure to me, Evan positively rules. I phased myself upstairs to my room and took a shower. When I left the bathroom, I put on black striped pajamas. Then I phased myself to the others, who were chatting in the living room while watching the first Harry Potter movie. I watched until I got distracted by Alex's and Jade's mental conversation, feeling left out yet again, I found myself immersed into their conversation.

(Jade) _I agree with_ _Emma and Evan. If we asked her, do you think she will say yes? _

_(Alex) Well, before we jump to conclusions, we should talk to Lucas, he is a part of the coven too. _

_(Jade) When is he coming back from his hunting trip? _

(_Alex) He'll be back tomorrow morning._

_(Jade) Do you think that Izzy and Lucas will…_

_(Alex) I don't know, maybe. I mean, it's possible. We still don't know if Izzy will say yes._

To spare myself from further confusion, I exited the mental conversation. Making a mental to myself to ask Alex why I could join in on their mental conversations, I phased back upstairs and I lay on the bed going over everything that has happened to me. It was like movie, with tension, horror, old love, resentments, high school drama, and a conflict. All is was missing was a happy ending.

**ALRIGHT! THIS WAS JUST A FILLER UNTIL LUCAS CAME. THIS ALSO SHOWED THE BUILT UP RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN BELLA/IZZY AND THE REST. BELLA WILL BECOME SOME SORT OF PUNK/SKATER NOW BECAUSE I THINK THAT WOULD RULE.**

**ALRIGHT, I NEED YOUR ANSWERS. IS BELLA GOING TO BE WITH EDWARD OR SOMEONE ELSE. TELL ME OR ILL DO SOMETHING RETARDED AND MAKE HER MARRY MIKE OR SOMETHING.**

**ALSO, TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE. **

**I AM NOW SENDING SNEAK PEAKS TO 3 RANDOM REVIEWERS.**

**AND LAST, WELL SECOND TO THE LAST ONE, I NEED AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE. ** **(**That means this fan fic needs to have a total of 31 reviews.**)**

**AND LAST, FINALLY, REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	9. Meeting Lucas

Disclaimer: Read the last one, I don't like typing the horrible truth.

Alright, thanks for the reviews, here is the next Chapter.

Chapter 7:Lucas

It was around 10am when I finally felt this odd scratchy and irritated feeling at the back of my throat. I phased into Alex's office where he was typing up a lesson plan for his college class back in America. He was so swept up in his work that he didn't even notice me sitting in the chair next to him. I stared at him until he finally registered that he wasn't alone.

"Izzy, I didn't know you were here. Is there something wrong?" he asked me.

"There is a strange feeling in the back of my throat. It feels like it's itchy in a way, like it's a bit abrasive." I replied, trying to find words for the feeling in my throat.

"Not a burning feeling, you say? It is possible that you are thirsty. Do you want to go hunting? We have a variety of wildlife here."

"Hunting? Sure, though I don't…know how? Is there anyone who can go with me?" I said him sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, I am the only one home, the girls are shopping and Evan is at that skate place he enjoys. I am on my way out actually, I have to mail this to our home in America and then I need to meet Jade so we can shop for some paint and furniture for our trip to america. Lucas will be here soon, he is the only one of the coven you haven't met yet. He can take you hunting; maybe hang out a bit at that racetrack he likes."

"Alright, when will he be here?" I asked, curious about Lucas.

"He should arrive in a half hour or so. I have to head out now, there is stuff you can do around the house. If you are into music, we do have a music room down the hall. It has a large collection of CD's in there along with quite a few instruments. Have fun." He said as he led me out of the office and then he walked toward the garage.

I phased myself into my room and got dressed. I now wore my blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, dark blue vest, and my white and blue striped converse. It was a decent look on me, then I searched around the house for the music room, when I finally found it, I was amazed. There were shelves beside shelves of CD's, ranging from hip hop and rap to country and classical. Then there was a baby blue grand piano, several guitars, and a large stereo which speakers where taller than me. I looked through the CD's and found a Finger Eleven CD and put it in the stereo. Then I grabbed a guitar and sat down on the floor near the piano and tried to figure out how to play I'll Keep Your Memory Vague Walk intro. It was much easier to do as a vampire because I easily learned the notes and could comprehend them faster. As I was getting caught up in the music, I began to sing along.

Lucas POV

I was riding my Kawasaki back home from the Pennines Mountains. It was a pleasant hunt; I managed to find several cougars. When I was about 4 hours away, my phone rang. I pulled over and answered. It was Emma telling me that there is a vampire over at the house. I responded in alarm, thinking that the vampire was a danger, but Emma quickly assured me that the vampire was a good one. They even went shopping together and Evan took her skating. Then she informed me about the vampire's name and past after I put my blue tooth in and kept riding back home. I chuckled as I remembered how Emma kept gushing about Izzy, seems as if Emma had a new best friend, and the way our coven took to her was amazing, they usually dislike talking to people who aren't one of us.

When I was about a half hour away from the house, I received another phone call, it was Alex telling me that Izzy needed me to escort her while she hunted, since this was her first time. What confused me was the fact that this was her first time hunting that she was a newborn, and she was still able to go into a mall that humans were in. When I brought this up, he told me that she didn't like human blood, that the smell alone repulsed her. He also brought up that she could be the new Shadow Vamp, so that may be a reason she isn't attracted to human blood. When I heard this, I nearly swerved off of the road into the ditch that was to my right. I asked him if he was sure, but he said no, he told me that she needed one more power to be qualified as the new Shadow Vamp.

I responded with an ok as I steadied myself on the road, then I told him that I'd take care of her while the family was gone, and that I'd take her to the racetrack that I went to race my bike and hung up. I spent the rest of the trip home wondering about Izzy and what she was like, if she liked bikes, and if she may end up being a new friend or maybe more.

When I was less than a mile away from the house, I heard an angelic voice singing along and playing one of our guitars to what sounded like Finger Eleven. Entranced by the sound, I followed it up the stairs and into the music room. I found a beautiful girl sitting on the floor, eyes closed, singing and playing the guitar. I stared at her, taking pictures of her in my mind, so I could never forget such a beautiful woman.

When the song was over, the angel opened her eyes and stared at me in shock.

I(Izzy)POV

When I heard the song come to a close, I opened my eyes and found a honey-blond angel staring at me. He wore a black leather jacket with a white t shirt and baggy blue pants and his shaggy blonde hair fell over his eyes. He was stunning. He must be the Lucas that Alex spoke of.

I stood up and went to stand in front of him; he continued to stare at me until I cleared my throat.

"Hello, my name is Izzy, Izzy Strider. You must be Lucas, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm L-Lucas, but you c-can call me, Luke." He stammered out. I never knew it was possible for a vampire to stutter.

"Well Lucas, lets go hunting." I said, and then he led me out in the front yard where a blue Kawasaki ZZR lay. (A/N: Pic on profile)

LPOV

I led Izzy to my motorcycle while cursing myself for stammering like I did. I sat on the bike and motioned for Izzy to sit behind me. When she sat behind me and held on to my waist, I reveled in the proximity she was to me and the fact that she was holding on tightly to me. I drove her to the large wooded area near the race track and we ran over to the area that was populated with the largest animals. I instructed her to just follow her instincts and bite whichever animal smelled the best to her. I followed her as she gracefully ran to a large moose, then she hopped on its back and bit into its neck. She was like poetry, she flowed smoothly. When she stood up, she had not a speck of blood on her, she was a natural. Almost as if she was meant to be a vampire. Then I looked at her eyes, they were a deep cerulean blue that was the same color as the stripe in her hair, not the vegetarian gold or the scarlet red they once were.

IPOV

After I fed, I felt much better. The annoying, irritating feeling at the back of my throat was gone. When I stood up, Lucas was staring at me, confused.

"What? Is there blood on my face?"

"No, it's your eyes…they're blue…" he whispered.

"Is that normal?"

"Not at all, the only people with eyes that aren't red or gold were the….Shadow Vamps…"

I stared at him, shocked. Was it possible that I was a Shadow Vamp? The thought of it frightened me.

Looking at the fear and confusion on my face, Luke told me that we'll talk to Alex about it when we got back home.

"Are we not going there now?" I asked, my confusion growing.

"No, I want to take you somewhere first."

And with that, he went over to me and grabbed my hand as we went back to the bike. This bike was amazing, I felt so free when I was on it. I would have to get one of these soon. When we arrived at what would seem the race track Alex spoke of, Lucas finally started talking.

"So, Izzy. I have heard your story and I do have to say that it sucked; I mean it sucked better than a vacuum. I'd say sorry but I don't think you'd want my pity." This time, he didn't stutter, the sound of his voice amazed me for a bit because of how well it flowed and, even though this is cliché, gave me butterflies in my the pit of my stomach.

"Well, you're right. I don't want your pity, so thanks for that. Hey, what is this place anyway?" I asked him.

"This is my private race track. That building over there is where I keep the few bikes I own in the UK. Do you want to ride one; you seemed as if you enjoyed yourself on mine?"

I quickly nodded and we ran over to the mini garage. He let me ride a Kawasaki Ninja ZX 14 Monster Energy (Pic on profile). For hours we went round and round on the track, just trying to outrace each other. It was around 4pm, that he signaled me to meet him in the garage.

"How was it, Izzy?" he asked me, breathless from excitement.

""It was amazing, that bike rode like a dream. I understand why you have your own track. Did you race when you were a human?" I asked him, just as breathless as he was except it wasn't from the excitement but the fact that he slung his arm around my shoulders and we began to walk around the track.

"Yeah, though it's better as a vampire because I don't have to worry about safety, I can go as fast as I can without worrying that I could fall and get hurt. It's amazing. Did you? You seemed like a natural back there. "

I smiled at his compliment and answered him, "No, but I wished I did, that was exhilarating. My ex-boyfriend would have never let me within 10 feet of a motorcycle. I may have to get one of those Ninjas, it practically glided."

"Never, are you serious? Well, if you want one, you can have the one you rode, the Monster Energy. It fitted you perfectly."

"Thanks, want to play a game?" I asked him, while wondering why I didn't protest his gift.

"Maybe, it depends on the game we're playing."

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. It's called the question game, we take turns asking each other questions about each other, that way we get to know each other." I answered.

"Sounds good, I'll go first. What is your favorite color and is there a reason for it?"

"Right now it's honey yellow, and that's because it's your hair color." I told him as I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. Then he lifted my head up gently by my chin and said, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, my favorite color is cerulean blue because the color of your eyes." If a vampire could blush, my face would be a darker than a newborn vampire's eye color.

"Thank you, Lucas. How old are you and how long have you been that age?"

"I am 18 and have been for 10 years. How old are you?"

"I am 17. What was your human and vampire life like?"

"Boring, I was brought up in London. I was the child that only studied and followed the rules. Well, when I was 16, I got my first bike. I started rebelling a lot, and my family couldn't find out what happened to the sweet child I used to be. They sent me to boot camps, and I even went to juvie a few times. When I was 18, I snuck out of the house to go to a party and I tried to talk on my phone while riding my bike. Bad choice to do as a human, I crashed into a ditch and actually there for hours until Alex came by. By then I was almost dead from loss of blood. He came down and asked if I wanted to live. I said yes even as he warned me that there would be some extreme pain for a few days. He was right, I swore almost every time I could." He chuckled as he remembered that memory. "Then he brought me home to the rest of the coven. They are actually all related, Emma and Jade are sisters. Anyway, we have been attending high school in the United States and vacation either here or in France. Emma and Jade love to shop there. We've done this and nothing exciting or interesting happened until we met you. Well, unless you count when that one kid tried to kiss Emma and he got hit where the sun doesn't shine. Then tripped and landed in a trashcan, which somehow rolled down the stairs and outside into the Quad, the place where the humans gathered after school. That was a comical moment.."

"Well, that was a interesting story to say the least." I muttered.

"What is your favorite book?" He asked me.

"I enjoy Wuthering Heights, what is yours?"

"I enjoy that Harry Potter series quite a bit and that Alex Rider series."

I scoffed at his answer. Harry Potter? That seemed like a child's book.

"Don't mock Potter. That books pwns Wuthering Heights." He told me while smirking.

"Mock? I merely scoffed but seriously? Wizards? A huge castle called Hogwarts? You have almost lived for 40 years. Don't you think you are a bit old for Harry Potter?" I told him.

"No one is too old for Harry Potter." He said stubbornly. We argued for about 10 minutes before I finally concluded that nothing I could say could make him see otherwise. When he heard me stop arguing, he looked at me triumphantly and we resumed our game.

We went back and forth, I found out that he loved pranks, similar to a certain boisterous vampire I once knew. He loved dogs and absolutely loved big cats as a meal. He went through a phase when he loved Aaron Carter; his favorite band is the All-American Rejects. He actually enjoys school but only because of the mayhem he can cause there. He doesn't have a mate or a girlfriend, whichever it was called. He loves the Sims games and went through another phase when he wouldn't leave his room for an entire month because he was playing the game.

By 6:30, we knew more about it each other than anyone else knew ourselves. Then he asked me the most shocking question that left me unable to reply vocally and left me stunned.

"Can I kiss you?"

Alright. Same drill as last time. You review and I update X )

**I want to have a total of 39 reviews so that mean I need 8 reviews this chapter, but I will be very very happy if I get forty. I will give several random reviewers sneak peaks of the next chapter. Also, i now two other new fan fictions, I just started them so please check them out. **

**Here are their summaries: **

Isabella: Back and Better

Isabella Swan, a girl who was mercilessly teased as a child who lived in Forks, is moving back after living in Phoenix with her mother. Instead of the chubby, clumsy, geeky 7th grader she was before she moved; she is now calm and collected, beautiful junior. Edward Cullen, not knowing she was the girl he used to make cry almost daily, tries to hit on her and is shocked by the rejection, but not before falling in love with her. Unfortunately for him, Bella remembers him and still hates him for making her childhood miserable. Will Edward be able to convince her that he changed, even though he truly hasn't? And is it possible for Bella to forgive and forget?

Bella Got Game

Isabella Swan, one of the best ranked basketball players in all of England, lived in London until her mother sent her to Forks to live with her famous movie producing and director father, Charles Swan, who is rarely home. So Isabella moves to Forks, catching the attention of almost every guy at Forks High, including the popular, cocky, and downright rude Edward Cullen. Not falling for his charming, and playboy ways, she eludes being in his grasp. Edward, seeing this as a challenge, keeps pursuing Isabella, until he falls in love with the quick-witted girl. Will he ever be able to capture her heart, or will she completely ignore his attempts to sway her?


	10. Welcome To The Family

_**THANKS FOR WAITING! I finally have found a dang internet signal!!!**_

_By 6:30, we knew more about it each other than anyone else knew ourselves. Then he asked me the most shocking question that left me unable to reply vocally and left me stunned. _

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Welcome To The Family

IPOV

I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice at the moment. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed my lips, softly, then pulled back. He looked at my face is a cautious manner, as if he was afraid I was going to yell at him or something.

"Sorry, Izzy. I don't know what came over me," he said, and to shut him up, I kissed him this time, it was another gentle, cautious one but after several minutes, we both started putting more force into it. We kept at it for at least a half an hour, because it was already 7:15 by the time we pulled apart, and took unnecessary breaths.

"You may be sorry, Lucas, but I'm not." I smirked at his face, which was shocked and lustful. I snapped by fingers in front of his face to get him to focus again.

He looked at me sheepishly, but had a huge, smile on his face, he was glowing with happiness. I took his hand as we walked back to the motorcycles; we both sat on the seats of our bikes.

"Izzy, what does that kiss mean?"

"I'm not sure, Lucas. I don't know if I'm exactly ready to be in a relationship again. Not after my last one, what if I grow to love you like I loved him and you leave just like he did. I don't think I could take a second heartbreak." I told him honestly.

"You would never have to face a second heartbreak; I am not stupid enough to leave you like that scum was. And don't worry, we'll go slow and take as much time as need be, we have all the time in the world. Do you want to give us a shot, Izzy? I may not be perfect but I will always be there for you. If you don't want to be together, then I will not ask you again, I don't want to end up pushing you away. What do you say?" he told me as he stood in front of me and looked at me seriously, cupping my face.

I looked deep into his eyes, looking for any bit of dishonesty and I saw none, "I say yes, I would love to try to be with you." His face broke into a wide grin, and he hugged me, laughing. I laughed with him. We broke apart and we ran to the motorcycles, and I called out,"Race you home, Luke!"

Then I gunned my bike and we raced home, and way too soon we arrive. We slid into the garage and jumped off the bike.

"I won! I won!" I shouted while doing a victory dance! He laughed and grabbed my hand; we strode into the living room where everyone was watching It. I hated that movie, damn clown, when we stepped into the room, everyone's head swiveled to us and they gasped in shock.

"Why are you holding hands?"

"Why does Izzy have one of your bikes?"

"Why is Luke laughing?"

"Where were you?"

"Why are Izzy's eyes blue?"

"Guys, Guys, Guys! Shut it so we can answer you," Luke yelled at them. "I am laughing because I am having fun, shocker right. Let's see, we went down to my track for a bit and went hunting." He answered half of their questions.

"I have a bike because he gave it to me, it is a really good one, a Kawasaki Ninja. We're holding hands because we're together, like dating. And I have no idea why my eyes are blue, I was going to talk with Alex about it later." I finished.

"Well, that was quick. I didn't think Lucas would warm up to that fast, he is usually is really distant. I can't believe he let you have one his bikes, he never lets anyone touch it," grumbled Evan.

"Izzy, can I see you in my office?" asked Alex. I nodded my head and we walked up to his office and sat down.

"Well, Izzy. I have some news for you," started Alex.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked him, afraid that the news was terrible. Maybe he was asking me to leave.

"It depends on how you look at it. This afternoon, I looked through my book and found an article or two about the Shadow Vamps. I looked through it and I have found something out, and your eye color has confirmed it. You are indeed the new Shadow Vamp. The only thing missing is that third power. I'm not sure what it is, but with your permission, I'd love to help you figure out." He asked me, I was elated that he wasn't going to kick me out, I gave him a small smile and said, "I'd love to have your help, I have a question also. Why is it that I can hear your mental conversations, maybe I'm a mind reader?"

"It is possible, can you read my mind right now? Or anyone else's mind in this house?" he asked me, I tried to delve into his mind in a number of ways, like visioning Alex, but nothing came up.

"No, I got nothing. Maybe it was something else; maybe I have the same ability that you do. Is that possible?"

"Well, it is but I don't think that is because few vampires have the same power, can you mimic abilities?" He asked me.

"It is possible, but first, what is your gift?"

"I can have mental conversations with someone, but my power is limited to only one other person. I can't have group conversations. Do you want to go downstairs to see if you can use the mental conversations with some one else?"

I nodded in reply and phased downstairs to the surprise of Lucas, the rest have grown somewhat used to my popping around. I waited a few seconds for Alex to arrive. By then, I was already sitting on the couch, my feet on Lucas' lap.

"Well, as you all can see, Izzy's a special vampire, with the blue eyes and her seemingly enhanced senses, speed and strength." Alex began but Evan interrupted.

"That's the only reason she beat me, and she is special, like don't eat the paste special." He muttered the last part, but I of course could hear him and I slapped him in the head. "Please continue, Alex." I told him while glaring at the pouting Evan.

"Anyway, I have a theory. Izzy, will you please try to talk to someone, mentally?" he asked me, the others looked at me in confusion. I closed my eyes and said shouted "Hey!" mentally. Everyone winced and I looked at Alex in confusion.

"Well, you either have my gift but magnified or you mimicked and magnified it. Why don't you try out Emma's gift?" He said.,

"What is it; actually, what are all of the coven's powers?" I asked, wondering about their strength, and then I noticed that I didn't even know their stories yet. I made a mental note to remind myself to ask them about it later.

"Don't worry, only the two of us have powers. You know mine, Emma can make a single copy of herself, but her strength is divided in half. "

"Alright, I'll try." I pictured myself making a copy of myself but nothing happened, I kept at it for several minutes until Evan blurted out, "Iz! You look like a constipated human! Maybe you should stop before your head explodes."

I opened my eyes and transported myself in front of Evan, slapped him, and phased back to my original spot. Then I looked at Alex, and told him in his head that it didn't work. He replied by telling me to do what I did when I first listened in to the first mental conversation I heard between Jade and him.

I sifted through my memories and the only thing I could remember was me being nosey and wanting to hear what Alex and Jade were saying, and feeling like I was out of the loop and wanting to be in. Then I recalled feeling a small tug coming from Alex that I felt that first time. I closed my eyes and focused on Emma once more and I felt that small tug once more coming from her mind, I pulled on that feeling once more and felt that tug dissipate.

When I opened my eyes, I found everyone staring at me expectantly. I ignored them and focused on making clones of myself, then suddenly, four of me popped up and stood around me. I turned to Alex and said, "I think we know what my ability is."

"Yes, you can mimic and enhance gifts. That's amazing; the only other Shadow Vamp to have that gift was rumored to be the first Shadow Vamp, Sterling Swanson. Do you feel weak at all by any chance?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, why?"

He just looked at me in awe, along with the rest of the coven who were staring at the other Izzy's that were behind me talking about who knows.

I made the other clones disappear and looked at Alex again who began speaking, "Well, that means your version of this gift doesn't cut your strength like it does for Emma. That's wonderful. How about we all freshen up a bit, we have something to tell you. But first you need to hunt; I'm not sure how absorbing gifts do to your hunger."

_20 minutes later_

I had just finished hunting and arrived at the house. When I walked in, I found everyone hanging around the living room waiting for me. When they saw me, Lucas patted the seat beside him and I phased there and waited for someone to speak.

"Well, I'm not sure how to begin this but I think we need to tell of our past." Began Jade, "As you may know, Emma is my little sister, making Evan and Alex brothers by law. We were all changed at the same time, together. This was back in the fifties, I think. We lived somewhere in New York, we cant remember the exact city. Evan and I had been married for a year and Evan and Emma had been married for a month or two. Our family was having a family reunion. We were at my uncle's cabin down in the woods near North Carolina. It turns out that there were several rogue vampires going around and it was just our luck that they happened upon us. The vampires killed everyone, even Aunt Rachel's dog, Speck. Just as the vampires were about to finishing us off, a pack of werewolves came and killed them. We were so lucky. I thought they were going to kill us too, but instead they picked us up and carried us to a different cabin. After our transformation was over, the head of the pack, Ricky, spoke to us. He told us that he was going to give us the choice of being vampires or not, saying that if we didn't want to live this life, he'd 'take care of us.' We told him that we would remain vampires as long we all were together. Then he told us to take care and warned us that we shouldn't drink from humans, and that if we ever did it on his territory that he would have to kill us. We quickly agreed. Then for the next fifty years, we traveled around America to live in different places and vacation. Then around 2000, we moved to London to get away from the American life, we wanted a change of pace. It was there that Alex found Luke over there all banged up, and changed him. Since then we have been going to American schools, then we vacation around the world. So here it is, 10 years later and we meet another vampire," she finished and she let out an unnecessary breath.

"But that's not all we have to talk to you about. We have something to ask you," said Alex. I looked him in confusion and looked at him in confusion, "What is it? You can ask me anything," I said but then I saw the look on Evan's face and I got a bad feeling so I corrected myself, "Well, almost anything. So don't try anything Evan."

He whistled innocently while giving me this false angelic face, "Whatever are you talking about, Izzy dear." I snickered when I heard, then I turned to look at the Alex and Jade again. "Well, we all have a question for you, but feel free to say no…" said Alex slowly. I could feel Emma getting impatient and I knew she was impatient when she shouted out. "For goodness sake, what's with all the stalling? Izzy, will you join our coven. Please?" I looked at them in shock and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe they wanted me to join their family, we had just met.

"You seriously want me to join you guys, really?" I said, still shocked.

"Of course we want you to, if you haven't noticed, we sorta like you," Evan told me, "Especially Lucas there, he really likes you." He teased. Luke slapped him on the back of the head, this really reminded me of the Cullens, but I have a new family now. And it was time for me to be happy, and damn it, I was happy here. So I look at the entire coven and smiled at them broadly, "I would love to join you guys. I sorta like you all too!"

**Yay!! Sappy moment!! Anyway, thanks for reading! I need about 9 reviews, giving me a total of 50 reviews. Thanks and have fun, also I was on yahoo, and it said that there is a serial killer down on the east coast, I think it was in South Carolina or something, so all of you who live down there, be careful. My prayers are with you all. I think they got him but I'm not sure. Anyway, Izzy also has some pleated skirts and some jewelry but it wont show when I try to add it, so here it is.**

The Small Child

My new favorite quote is: It is not so much our friend's help that helps us, but it is the confident knowledge that they will help us.

-~ Epicurus ~-


	11. Not Them!

"_Of course we want you to, if you haven't noticed, we sorta like you," Evan told me, "Especially Lucas there, he really likes you." He teased. Luke slapped him on the back of the head, this really reminded me of the Cullens, but I have a new family now. And it was time for me to be happy, and damn it, I was happy here. So I look at the entire coven and smiled at them broadly, "I would love to join you guys. I sorta like you all too!"_

Chapter 9: Not Them!!!

~10 Years Later~

I was in Lucas' and my room reading Keepers of The Realm by Michael Richards when I heard my husband, Lucas, call out to me, "Bells, are you ready to head out to the new school?"

I got up from our comfortable bed and stood up, laying my book down on top of the light blue desk in the corner of the room, and I threw on a pair faded black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a red vest. "I'll be there in a moment!" I slipped on my tattered, and worn-in custom black converse that had a single red rose on the outside of the shoe.

"Izzy!!! Let's go!!! We can't mess with the humans if we aren't there!!!" Evan yelled from inside of our new sea blue Land Rover. I chuckled to myself and ran out of my room and slid down the banister, gracefully I might add, and I ran out the front door, quickly saying goodbye to Jade and Alex who were sitting on the black leather couch, watching that old CSI show. They muttered their goodbyes and quickly turned their attention back to their show. I laughed again softly and hopped into the backseat of the car, instantly curling into the side of my Lucas, who put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head gently. I looked up at him and saw his long, golden brown hair in his eyes, so I reached up and brushed his locks out of his face. He looked down and smiled at me once more with the same tender, loving look he gave me since we got married. The look that told me that I was his, he was mine and he truly loved me. I remember the wedding perfectly, it was a small wedding, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Izzy!! Its time for it to happen!! You and Lucas are finally getting married after an entire year!!!" Emma squealed as she ran up to me, pulling me into one of her excited jumping hugs. I quickly got out of the hug, trying to make sure she didn't mess up the dress, it was a beautiful dress. It was a elegant white dress with intricate designs on it in a cream color, it had a small cream colored train that cascaded delicately behind it.

"I know exactly what you mean, Emma! I honestly thought that those two were never going to get married, I am so excited!" Those two burst into happy squealing once more, while grasping each others arms and doing this funny jumping thing, their wine red dresses almost jumping with them, I just looked at them and burst into laughter and had a brilliant smile on my face. That's when it dawned on me, I was actually marrying Lucas. I was actually marrying the love of my life, no, the love of my entire existence. This was beyond brilliant, this was one of the greatest moments in my life!! I couldn't help but join the hugging, the jumping and the squealing along with Emma and Jade.

After we all calmed down just enough to walk without skipping and bursting into spontaneous laughter, we walked near the doorway of the cathedral, you read right, not the chapel but the cathedral we bought just for this wedding. The girls already went through and took their places where as Evan was standing in his place, bouncing ion his heels in his black tux, black shoes, a wine red tie, along with his oh so wonderful matching red top hat that he insisted he'd be able to wear. Soon enough the music began, and Alex came from behind me, took my arm, and just looked at me with his face glowing with happiness and pride as he led me down the aisle that seemed to be getting longer and longer as we walked on. I took one look at Lucas and I had to halt myself from sprinting to his side. He looked at me with such adoring love and happiness, as if he was the happiness person in the world, which was impossible since I was the happiest person in the world. He wore a jet black tux, with the wine red tie. When we finally arrived at the alter, we just couldn't stop staring at one another, it was as if he was the only person there. It wasn't until we were supposed to say our "I Do's" that I finally choked out an I Love You, and say I do, and he did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time I finally got done reliving that memory, we arrived at the school, Mobile High School, in Mobile, Alabama, one of the rainiest places in the United States, other than Forks of course. I was actually ready for school this year, I was used to the repetitiveness of high school. We pulled into the parking lot and parked. Lucas came around and opened the door for me, and Evan did the same for Emma. Luckily enough for us, the humans weren't standing near their cars, only a few were but they didn't even notice us yet. As we grabbed our bags out of the trunk, a yellow Porsche and a metallic silver Volvo sped into the parking lot and parked in the far end of the parking lot. I looked at the cars, remember them from somewhere, trying to figure out where, when out came a disbelieving Cullen family. For a moment, they just stared at us, and we did the same towards them. It was until a look or recognition passed their faces that the world seemed to start again. Emmett and Alice looked beyond happy and excited, their smiles so wide I thought it would break their faces or something. Rosalie and Jasper looked at me, slightly smiling, but still shocked and very incredulous. I could tell Jasper was struggling from all the emotions swirling around him. I looked towards Edward, and he looked happier than Emmett and Alice, but somehow looked guilty at the same time. He looked like he was about to come running to me, and expected me to come running to him. He was about to do it too, but I shot them a deadly, bone chilling glare, surprising all of them. I grabbed Lucas, Emma, and Evan and dragged them towards the main building and into the office. I was in such emotional conflict that I didn't even notice the humans pointing and talking about whom they were already going "claim" and ask out. I turned to my family as we were waiting for out schedules and papers, and they didn't have to say a thing. All they do was look at me, and I nodded, confirming who the families of vampires were. We received out schedules, and walked out, going to some secluded spot on the campus to compare out schedules when we were being flagged down by the Cullens. I nodded at my family, and we began walking towards the Volvo. Hey, it cant be that bad could it? We'd have to do this eventually. We finally reached the Volvo and it was time to talk.

AN OMZ GUYS, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAITING A FRICKIN LONG TIME TO UPDATE!!! FEEL FREE TO ATTACK ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND SUCH!!!! (OMZ= Oh my zucchini)

Also, the keepers of the realm book is my friends book, he is writing. Plz check it out and drop a comment or two. /

OH!! I STILL NEED A BETA OR A CONSULTANT OR SOMETHING!!!!

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! PM me please!!! ERRRR, review please. Can we got for 75?


	12. Cry for your loss

_I nodded at my family, and we began walking towards the Volvo. Hey, it cant be that bad could it? We'd have to do this eventually. We finally reached the Volvo and it was time to talk_

Chapter 10

We arrived at the Volvo, where the Cullens still stood, with the same exact look on their faces. My family and I halted our steps when we were a couple feet away, and for a couple minutes, we just looked at one another.

"My Bella…?" Edward said tentatively, as he took a step toward me gingerly. I immediately took a step back, and glared at Edward once more. "First of all, Cullen, its not Bella, its Izzy. And second of all, I stopped being your 'Bella' when you left in me in that god forsaken forest. The only reason I'm over here is to bring a close to whatever relationship you and your family had." I said with a harsh tone.

Edward, along with the rest of the Cullens, adopted a look of shock, and slight disbelief at the fact that I said such a thing in such a callous tone. Luke came closer beside me and put his hand around my waist possessively.

"And also, Cullen, I have someone else now, speaking of him. I should probably introduce you to my family. This is Emma, my sister, and her husband Evan. And this is my husband, Lucas."

Alice looked at me and screeched, "YOU GOT MARRIED? AND YOU HAVE A WHOLE NEW FAMILY!"

Everyone in the parking lot cringed, and due to my hearing, I winced also. The Cullens stared at my ring, which was a modest, but very pretty and expensive diamond ring.

"Anyway, Cullens, meet me back here after school. I need to go learn things, seeing as well, it's the responsible thing to do as a student." And with that, my family and I marched away to our next class.

Alice POV

I watched as Bella sashayed away with a confidence I never thought she'd have, wrapped in the arms of her husband, Luke. I never thought she'd be married either. I remember in a vision when Edward proposed to her, and she threw a temper tantrum and threw the ring at Edward's head. The Bella I used to know, and love, died when we left her. She was an entirely different person; she even had a new look along with it. The black hair with that streak of color, made me seem so much wilder, like something about her was dangerous. A small sob interrupted my thinking process; I looked around trying to find the source of the noise. It was in the inside of the Volvo, and there in the front seat, resting his head on the steering wheel, was a quietly sobbing Edward. He was mourning for what he used to used to have, the fact that he let her go, and the face that he'll never have her again. Hearing my thoughts, he only sobbed harder. I felt Jasper lead us away, leaving Edward to his tears. Our thoughts would only make it worse.

-After School-

(AN: Ill do one where they are actually in class, but if I do it now, it'll interrupt my thought process.)

BELLA POV

School, it hasn't changed since I went as a human, tiring, and boring. I packed up my things, and picked up my book bag, and power walked out the door to my Luke. He grinned when he saw me, and bent down to kiss me on the forehead, his brown locks messed up in a cute manner, his eyes shining brightly. He grasped my hand, and led me to Emma and Evan, who stood at the entrance doors to the school, in a defensive manner, no doubt worried about the meeting with the Cullens, but to be honest, I was to. We walked out together towards our car, nodding to the Cullens who sat in theirs. Evan slid into the driving seat of his car, and Emma hopped into the passenger seat. Luke pulled me into the back and held me in his arms as we pulled out of the lot, all of us anxious and scared of what was to occur.


	13. Let's Chat, Shall We?

_We walked out together towards our car, nodding to the Cullens who sat in theirs. Evan slid into the driving seat of his car, and Emma hopped into the passenger seat. Luke pulled me into the back and held me in his arms as we pulled out of the lot, all of us anxious and scared of what was to occur._

Chapter Eleven

We peeled out of the parking lot, dirt kicked up behind us. I grew gradually more nervous and began rapping my fingers on the door. The more agitated I became, the faster I moved my fingers. Luke took my hand in his, and began stroking my knuckles, trying to calm me down.

"Sweetheart, calm down, your family is here for you, and I even got Jade and Alex to come. Plus, are you gonna let those Cullens make you all nervous? C'mon, you're the invincible Izzy Swan, the guardian of my heart! I can't have a scared guardian, now can I?" he said to me in a teasing tone, I smiled.

"Well, no. It's not them I'm afraid of, it's what could happen because of the meeting that I am afraid of. I don't want to end up forgiving them. " I admitted to him, while looking out the window, passing tree after tree, after tree. Nothing differed in this town; it was so much like Forks. I disliked the monotony in towns like these, but seeing the Cullens after all this time certainly changed the pace.

"Iz, its might be good to forgive them, just to sort of get some peace in your mind, but you don't have to if you don't want to. You just need to give the whole thing a close, Darlin'. You've got the floor in this situation. Just direct it in the manner you want it to go." He said to me, and ended it with a kiss on my temple.

He was right, and he renewed my confidence. I don't have to forgive them if I don't want to. I leaned back into Luke's embrace, and looked out the windshield. We were pulling onto a hidden road, specifically hidden to keep the humans from finding this house. We pulled up, and we were greeted with a large house. It was a stone house, old fashioned, about two stories. Hedges perfectly maintained swept around the house, several windows overlooked the front yard, in a beautiful fashion. Even the door here seemed elegant, for it was a simple black door, with the brightest gold handle. In front of the door stood the heads of the Cullen family, wrapped in Carlisle's arms stood Esme, both of them looking out towards up smiling hesitantly.

As we began clambering out the car, Alex and Jade pulled up in Alex's black Cadillac. (picture on my profile) They parked smoothly beside our car, and exited the car to walk beside us as we walked up to the door, the Cullens already in the house.

Alice POV

We waited in the living room, seated in our red loveseats; we left the long red couch for Bella and her family to sit in. Once everyone was seated, everyone just looked at one another, Carlisle and Esme just looked at Bella, almost in awe of the difference, and how just different she was. Rosalie looked at Bella in slight contempt, probably because the "discord" she brought into our family, even though its been here since we left Bella. But even Rosalie looked at Bella in slight awe. Carlisle stood up, and began the meeting, or whatever it was.

BPOV

"I think we should at least begin this by introducing ourselves," began Carlisle, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. You know our children, but for this sake of introductions, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." He said with a slight flourish, taking his cue, Alex began his introductions also. "Well, my name is Alex Cross, and this is my wife Jade. Over there is my son Evan Taylor and his wife Emma. And you all know Izzy, or Bella as you all seem to call her, and her husband Lucas. So I believe Izzy may want to start." He told them, when he mentioned husband, Edward flinched of course, and Esme and Carlisle eyes opened widely in shock, but other than that, no other sign of surprise or anything else was shown.

I cleared my throat, "Well, my whole thing with this meeting is to bring whatever relationships we had to a close." I said looking directly at each of the Cullens. Rosalie looked indifferent, but the rest were listening to me carefully.

"I know you guys don't care for me that much, seeing as you left me in Forks broken and hurt, and even unprotected. But at listen to me as I say, if we continue to live here, I don't want to have to do a single thing with any of you. " I said, most of the Cullens grimaced.

"May I say something?" Carlisle began. I nodded seeing as already began talking.

"Its not that we didn't care for you, that wasn't the case at all. Its because we cared too much. Edward here, didn't want you becoming what he thinks we are, soulless monsters. Even though that was wrong, we went on with it for the belief it was the right thing to do." He said to me, his eyes pleading with me to understand. I understood, I did, I understood that what he said was a lie.

"I honestly don't believe you, Edward himself said he didn't love me, he said you all wanted nothing to do with me, and he left me in that damn forest alone." I said with many years of anger in my voice. We all looked towards Edward for his explanation.

"Bella, don't you get it, I lied. I lied to you; I had to get you to not want to go. I didn't want you to become like us, even if it was too late. I loved you, and I still do. I missed you every single day, even second you were gone. I almost went to the Volturi, until Alice caught wind and kept me under watch. It was never because I didn't love you." He told me, pain was evident in his voice.

I could sense that he was being sincere, but then, even if this was the truth, it made me furious with the Cullen family to even go along with such a foolish idea.

"So if this is true, what on earth made you guys agree to such a stupid and ridiculous idea? Not that I am not happy now, but this is something that has caused me pain for a long time. What made you guys agree to this idiots idea? You easily could have fought him on this. I mean, Alice, we were best friends, I could have at least expected you to fight him on this." I asked them, gaining a slight edge in my voice.

"Well, I honestly don't know…" she said timidly, the exact opposite of how she usually is, "I could have tried harder, but I don't know why I didn't, Im so sorry, Be- I mean, Izzy."

"Actually, we're all sorry." Said Esme, the other Cullens chimed in soft words of agreement.

I sensed remorse in her voice and even in their mutters, but I did not want to forgive her, or any of them. I was starting to sense that this conversation was going nowhere.

"Now that I know the truth, and all, I think its time we get going." I said as I begin to stand up. My family stood up behind me, not wanting to stay in this awkward tension any longer.

"Wait, I need to know, you said unprotected, what did you mean by that? And well, what is with this difference? What happened?" Edward blurted out to our surprise; I didn't think he'd say much. I shrugged and sat back down.

"Well, this will be a long talk, and to be honest, I don't want to spend anymore time with you people, so lets hurry this up. It all began when you guys left…."

AN: okay, this is obviously a filler, I just wanted to get something out there. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are still reading this fanfiction. I want all you who read this chapter, and this story to review please. It will encourage me to keep updating, and if you would, feel free to tell me your life story or something funny, like a joke. It'll keep me busy. Tell me What you think about this chapter. AND GOOD NEWS! I got my report card back, and I got a 3.57 GPA, aren't you proud? =] Anyway, R and R.


	14. Replaced

_"Now that I know the truth, and all, I think its time we get going." I said as I begin to stand up. My family stood up behind me, not wanting to stay in this awkward tension any longer._

_"Wait, I need to know, you said unprotected, what did you mean by that? And well, what is with this difference? What happened?" Edward blurted out to our surprise; I didn't think he'd say much. I shrugged and sat back down._

_"Well, this will be a long talk, and to be honest, I don't want to spend anymore time with you people, so lets hurry this up. It all began when you guys left…."_

Chapter Twelve

My family sat back down behind me, unsettled and clearly unhappy at this subject. Lucas grabbed my hand and began running his fingers over my knuckles to distract himself from getting mad.

"So, when you guys left, you left me without anyway to defend myself. You guys left me with an pissed off Victoria, and she was hellbent to get her revenge." I said purposely ominously.

Every Cullen gasped softly, and even Rosalie cringed to herself. I took some type of selfish delight in knowing that they did find themselves guilty for leaving me alone.

"What do you mean 'revenge?' Why was she so mad?" asked Edward, as if he didn't get it. But for an old vampire like him, he sure was beyond stupid.

"Revenge, Edward. She wanted to kill me because you killed James. Mate for a mate and all that. Like what if someone killed Rosalie, I bet Emmett would have been furious and killed everyone involved. That is what Victoria did. And it worked, in a way, I am dead, never to breathe again. But that's what happened. Can I leave now, you're sorta of wasting my time that could be spent with my family. " I finished up lamely. i could sense that my family was getting extremely agitated behind me. Whenever we went over my past in anyway, everyone got upset. It was just something no one really spoke up, along with the pasts of the others. We decided to just focus on this future and making sure its amazing, though with the Cullens in the picture, I doubt our futures could be too amazing.

"Yeah, feel free to leave. We'll see you at school tomorrow. But is there anyway you can forgive us?" asked Alice, yet another hopeful look in her eyes. She could see the future, cant she see that we didn't want her, or the rest of them in it.

"Alice, no. I cant forgive you guys. Because of you all, all of this shit happened, and even though I wouldn't want it any other way, there was just so much pain in the process, and I'm just not willing to forgive any of you. So bye." I said, ending with a not very big finale but I could care less, I really just wanted to get the hell out of there. My family and I all piled into the car and just drove in silence on the way home. All of us just processes things and how our day unfolded. When we got home, we all just hugged each other, and separated with our loved one in our room.

"Luke, do you think I was too harsh on them? Do you think I should have forgave them?" I asked Lucas, as we both laid down in the large queen sized bed, holding one another. I started to play with his blonde hair,

"Baby, I don't think you were too harsh at all. To be honest, I think you were being nice. I would have yelled at them, shouted, just been terrible. But that's probably because its their fault that you went through all that pain. But then again, I cant help but want to thank them, because if they didn't leave you, I wouldn't have had you." He said in his smooth voice. I know that if I was still human, I'd still be blushing so much. I loved my husband much more than I ever loved Edward.

"Lucas, you're just being sweet, but that's what I love about you, even though you are cheesier than well…cheese." I said, I really had to work on my sweet talk. We continued to lay there, not even kissing, because we were happy just being in each others arms.

Rosalie POV

"Alice, no. I cant forgive you guys. Because of you, all of this happened, and even though I wouldn't want it any other way, there was just so much pain in the process, and I'm just not willing to forgive any of you. So bye." Bella said as she stood up, holding on to her husband's hand, who kissed her hand sweetly as the rest of the family stood up. He opened the door for her, and the entire family exited out the house, and I heard them pull away.

For a little while, nobody moved. We just sat here. I knew them well enough to notice that we were all frozen for different reasons. I was still simply because Bella grew a backbone, and it actually shocked me how well she stood for herself, I actually approved of this change.

Jasper was still simply because Alice was shocked and didn't move. Alice was frozen because she couldn't believe that such anger harbored in Bella, or Izzy, or whatever. She probably was going over how she didn't see what state Bella was in when we left. Emmett was just sad that he lost his little sister, that she didn't want a single thing to do with us. Esme and Carlisle were just shocked that they let Edward dictate that we had to leave, and how listening to him had such a effect on Bella.

And Edward, the most stricken of us all, was beating himself over everything. "His" sweet Bella changed. And he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that she was with someone else, who she clearly loved, and even married. He didn't like how she died her hair, and how different she was. He hated how he didn't catch Victoria, and he just detested the fact that in a way, Bella had replaced us. As unfair as it was, he just didn't get the fact that it was all his fault. And I know that I hit a nerve, because when I said this, he cringed. I laughed internally, in a way, I was actually glad that she came. This was needed, and I looked forward to see what would happen.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him up as we stood up. I took him upstairs, and kissed him. After all, the best distraction is in the bedroom.


	15. rawrr

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Bella, dear, its time for school," Lucas murmured to me from beside me. I opened my eyes from my rest, or well, meditation and saw that his hair was swept in front of his face, his golden eyes stared at me intently. I ran my hair through his messy hair, and sat up. School started in twenty minutes, but I was tempted to skip it to spend some time with my husband. That and the fact that I wasn't ready to see the Cullen family again, I wasn't afraid of them by any means, but I did regret my outburst of anger. Even if they deserved it.

Another kiss from my husband brought me out of my thoughts of the Cullens and into some much dirtier thoughts, but my husband quickly brought me out of my musings as he lifted me up, and stood me up. He quirked a single eyebrow, and gave me the devilish smirk that threw me head over heels for him. I just smiled, and turned away. It was the fact that I was comfortable in complete silence with Lucas that let me be at peace when I was with him.

I quickly looked to my wardrobe, and riffled through all the clothes I had acquired over the years. It just consisted of retro band tees, skinny jeans, and other assorted clothes. I quickly chose my black skirt, not daring to reach for the mini skirts because Lucas would quickly rip it off, just like he did the others, in his haste to get to the bed. After that, I chose my white button up and a skinny tie. Oh, the days of hipsters and scene kids come back whenever I dress like this. I turned around to see my husband drooling at me, like he has never seen me before. I couldn't help but laugh out loud which knocked him out of his reverie.

I looked over his choice of clothes, and laughed to see that we matched again. But he wore white jeans, and a black flannel. "Ready to go, gorgeous?" Ethan said to me in his smooth voice that still bore a hint of a English accent. I took his hand and skipped outside of the room and down the stairs. "With you, I'd go anywhere." I declared dramatically.

"Hey, cut the sissy crap!" Evan yelled from the kitchen where he was drinking a glass of blood, which we kept in wine bottles in the fridge. Savage beasts who drank blood to survive, yes we were, but we did it in a sophisticated manner. I walked in to get the lovely couple who were currently making out more than Mike and Jessica did while watching a movie. I yelled, no screeched, in their heads, "GET YOUR BUTT IN THE CAR! ITS TIMES FOR SCHOOL!" I quickly teleported myself and Lucas into the front seats of the car, and the lovely couple in the back seat, and drove off down the road, throwing everyone backwards.

Sooner or later, we arrived at the school and slid into the parking lot, quickly gathering the eyes of everyone in the lot, including the eyes of the Cullens. We all got out of the car, and sat on the hood of the car, "So, Izzy, what are we doing today? I really want to go shopping but the malls here are so lame!" Emma yelled aloud, complaining just like Alice would, but I looked at her, and she didn't even light up at the mention of shopping, and when she looked up, I felt the guilt hit me. As I comtemplated talking to her, the bell rang for class, and everyone scurried off to their classes. My Cullens and my family just grabbed our bags and walked into the building quietly, this would have to end soon.

After sitting through my first couple of classes, I felt the guilt settle in and make home inside of my head. I wasn't ready to let go of the resentment, but I was ready to make slight amends. After all, it couldn't be to easy for the Cullens. The bell rang, and it brought me out of my musings yet again, I stood up with my things and gracefully walked out the classroom, the other students scrambled behind me, ready for lunch.

I waited out by the pale blue lockers near the lunch hall for my family, when Casey Fare walked up to me, with his usual cockiness and what he thought was swagger. He leaned on the locker beside me and tried to look at me with a seductive glance. "Hey, Izzy, you want to ditch Mucus Lucas and hook up with me? We can hit up the new remake of that old movie, Pirates of the Caribbean and hopefully hit up something else." I just looked at him with slight disgust and called for Evan in my head, when Emmett crept behind him and put his hand on Casey's shoulder forcefully. "Get lost." He said in a creeptastic voice. Against my will, I grinned. Out of everyone Emmett showed the most remorse and for the right reason. I grinned at him again, and walked with him to my family who looked at us with shock, and even anger. Evan opened his mind to me, "Why are you with this freak? Isnt this the same son of a bitch who left you, with the rest of his family?" Evan was furious but I understood why, "Yes, this is one of the guys, but he also is very sorry, I should give him a chance at the least, but I know better this time, they aren't to be trusted, not one of them." He looked at me carefully and nodded in agreement, giving his brotherly consent, which reassured my decision a little bit.

Our entire group walked towards the outdoor lunch area, and sat down. The other Cullen whereabouts were unknown, so I sent a large mental message that got them all to go outside, "Hey, get your asses outside. " I felt their shock, but they got up and came outside and sat with us. They didn't know who it was, but they looked around and gathered that it was me. They sat down and the vibe of the group wasn't tense, it was just awkward. We sat in silence for the first fifteen minutes of lunch, until I said, "I don't hate you guys, I just don't like you. And I do admit, I was harsh as hell yesterday, but you need to understand what you did to me." I said, and I projected images into their minds of my life as a human, all the pain that I felt. I showed them the images of my death, and the fight with Victoria, I let them feel the fear of how I felt when I woke up alone by myself. I let them see how I cried everyday in Jacob's arms, unable to even fix myself for my best friend. The Cullens cringed and looked at me with pity and sorrow. Edward looked like he was about to burst into tears, as well as the rest of the family. Emmett, who sat at my left, put his arm around me, and hugged me. And Lucas, who sat on my right, rubbed my leg consolingly. I just grimaced, "Do you see what you did? You broke me. And it took this family to fix me. Understand that we will never be what we once were, but I will allow you a chance to fix it. The only one who was honest and forthcoming with me was Rosalie. You guys should be ashamed of yourself, but I think I would allow you a chance, mess up this time, and you will not be permitted to even stay in the same state as me. I can assure that I can make that happen." I said to them, ending with a menacing tone. The Cullens nodded in assent, and gave a shaky grin. I just nodded, and my family and I stood up and walked towards our next classes as the bell rang. It was going to change, hopefully for the better.

**AN:: So im back, homeys. And Hopefully for a while, hahaha. I always get caught up in life, so apologize to my lovely readers. I truly do. And to my new ones, Good Day! And Hope you have a fun read! **


	16. Let's Bond With a Rose

_"Do you see what you did? You broke me. And it took this family to fix me. Understand that we will never be what we once were, but I will allow you a chance to fix it. The only one who was honest and forthcoming with me was Rosalie. You guys should be ashamed of yourself, but I think I would allow you a chance, mess up this time, and you will not be permitted to even stay in the same state as me. I can assure that I can make that happen." I said to them, ending with a menacing tone. The Cullens nodded in assent, and gave a shaky grin. I just nodded, and my family and I stood up and walked towards our next classes as the bell rang. It was going to change, hopefully for the better._

Chapter 14

Rosalie POV

I sat down in my class, the memories that Bella showed me resonated throughout my mind. I didn't know what to think, that was as bad as what happened to me. Bella lost everything, friends and family. Her life was brutally torn away from her and it was our family's fault. But no one thought to think of this. My family was still sitting in their selfish thoughts. Edward kept lamenting the loss of "his" poor Bella, he clung on to her past and didn't see that this Bella was different. She was stronger, and a lot more confident. She seemed a lot different, almost as if she was powerful. Well, more than a vampire should be.

Alice saw what happened to Bella as a loss of a sister, but she still didn't see that this Bella was better. Maybe a little scarred but still better. It was like this with most of my family. They all just want "the old" Bella back, but maybe that wasn't for the best. The bell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and strode through the crowd. I couldn't sit in class for the rest of the day, so I waited in the neighboring restroom until the bell rang. When no one was in the halls, I ran out of the school to the edge of the forest with vampire speed. I delicately sniffed the air, and smelled a trace of Bella's scent. I followed it, and found Bella laying down on the grass. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed serene. When she heard me walk up to her, she didn't do anything, but move over to the right and gesture to sit down next to her. I sat down, taking care not to mess up my clothes and we just sat there in silence. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became what seemed like hours. Suddenly, she spoke.

"You know, I don't really hate you, Rose. If anything, I like you better than I like most of your family right now." She said, her voice honest. My eyebrows pulled together, and confusion was etched upon my face. She opened one eye and let out a small chuckle, "No, honestly, you were the only one who was up front with me from the beginning. And even now, I can tell you aren't dwelling in the past. I rather like that. "

I nodded, understanding where she was coming from, "I suppose, I just realize that you seem better off now, than you did with us in the past. Unfortunately, my siblings seem to not understand that. They all just say I miss the old Bella. Well, except Jasper. He just doesn't say much at all."

She sighed gently, "I see. I don't know, I wouldn't trade my life for the world now, but it didn't seem that way when I was going through it all."

I understood that completely, that was how I felt about what happened with Royce many years ago. "I know what you mean, more than you would know."

Bella sat up and turned towards me. "Do you think we could start over Rose, maybe we won't be best friends, but I feel as if we could be." I smiled at this. Out of my entire family, I wasn't close to all of them. Sure, we loved each other, but that was just love. I didn't have a best friend, I guess. "If you can handle my extreme bitchiness, then sure, Isabella, we can try over. "

"That sounds great, Rosie. But hey, just know, it is Izzy now. " She leapt up, pulling me with her. "I've got to go, I hear school letting out, and as much as I love my family, I don't want to hear how I was late. Shall we go?"

I grinned and nodded, "We shall."


End file.
